Ventus in Trouble
An hour later, the fairies had just now arrived at Eris' castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw one of the pink elephants on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as the pink elephant patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Thumbelina peeked out to see him leaving. Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into another pink elephant, who didn't notice them. The pink elephant was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Fairies then went in a different direction, but then ran into the fourth pink elephant, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the pink elephants dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Eris succeeded on her curse. Then the fairies noticed Eris was sitting on her throne, petting Discord's back. "What a pity Prince Ventus can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Eris said to Discord. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Discord. Then Eris got up as she and Discord walked off to the dungeon as the fairies quietly followed them. Soon, Eris reached the door to Ventus' cell and unlocked it, and she and Discord went inside. Ventus was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Eris coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Eris approached the Keyblade Wielder. "Oh come now, Prince Ventus. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Eris. At the same time, the fairies appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Eris used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Kairi was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Aladdin's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Kairi. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same Intergalactic girl, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent sunshine in her hair, eyes the color of the richest mahogany wood trees. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Eris, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Ventus as an old Keyblade Wielder leaving Eris' castle. But yet, Eris' voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Eris. Then Ventus angrily tried to get at Eris, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Eris just laughed evilly. Tinker Bell charged toward Eris in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the blonde-haired pixie was held back by Thumbelina. Discord then noticed that Tinker Bell was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the draconequus, looking around. But didn't see the hidden fairies. "It must be my imagination." Discord shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Eris, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Discord began to leave. But before they did, Eris stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Ventus' cell. Outside, Eris locked the door and turned to Discord. "For the first time in fourteen years, I shall sleep well." said the evil goddess. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Discord replied. As Eris and Discord walked away, Discord suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the draconequus. Thumbelina peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Eris going to her chamber to sleep. Then the fairies moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Thumbelina said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Crysta started zapping Ventus' chains as Tinker Bell worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Ventus was free, he started to move, but Thumbelina stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Ventus," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Thumbelina's wand, a shining green shield appeared in Ventus' right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Ventus' left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Thumbelina. Then she, Crysta, Tinker Bell, and Ventus began to make their way outside the cell, but Discord was waiting for them. When they got out, Discord screamed, "Kill that Keyblade Wielder and those three fairies! ATTACK!!!" Then he flew off. The fairies and Ventus started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Discord had brought the pink elephants downstairs as they charged at Ventus. Ventus and the Fairies ran in the other direction. At a window, Ventus fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Ventus then jumped out the window with the fairlines following him. Dumbo was locked in a cage when he saw them. Ventus immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. Then Ventus climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to fly!" said Ventus. Then several pink elephants from above dropped large rocks down at him. Thumbelina cried, "Ventus, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, more pink elephants pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the Keyblade Wielder. Once again, Thumbelina intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Ventus and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, even more pink elephants poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Thumbelina turned the oil into a rainbow. Discord then started to fly towards Eris' tower to wake his master. "Eris! Eris, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Discord was followed by Tinker Bell when she noticed. Tinker Bell tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Discord, turning the draconequus into stone just outside Eris' door. "That'll teach you!" said Tinker Bell. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Eris had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Eris. Then she turned to Discord and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Discord had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Ventus, Thumbelina, Crysta, Tinker Bell, and Dumbo escaping. "No! No!" said Eris. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs